Luxos Heart
100px Luxos is done living in she shadows of someone else's light! He's here to prove that being a child of darkness, doesn't mean you have to stick to the sidelines and do what your told. Sometimes, a little rebellion is well worth all the risks! Luxos is wallpacapaca's 13th character on the Lab, and one of two characters created as a celebration of the release of Kingdom Hearts 3! Biography Personality Always ready to throw down and cause mischief at school, Luxos is not your average student. Unlike other shadow monsters, he wants to stand out from the crowd and be his own person, no matter the cost, and because of this he has a rather rebellious attitude. He hates how schools breed students to all be the same, and works harder to fight this system than he does to keep his grades up. To him, being his own person is more important than fitting in. The whole time he's been sentient, people have only told him that he shouldn't exist, that he's just a small piece of someone bigger, that he doesn't even have a heart, and it's those comments that give him his fighting secret. He'd rather be remembered for being a rebel, than to be forgotten but fit in with everyone else! Yet, a part of him longs to be complete again. He is only one half of someone else, their dark intentions, their sadness. He's a literal creature of negative emotions after all, just someone's shadow. He needs people to remind him he can be more; that he's already more. Appearance Deep blue skin and glowing yellow eyes characterize Luxos's body. With wisps of darkness flowing around him all the time, it's not hard to say that if you see him, he stands out. Though, he doesn't stand apart that much, as a shadow he certainly does blend into his surroundings, especially when there's no light around. You see, he depends on light to be corporeal, and the dimmer the light the more invisible he becomes, which he sometimes uses to his advantage to cause trouble, though he much prefers to be seen. He likes to dress in comfortable clothing such as jeans and t-shirts. Flashy clothing isn't his thing, and he likes to keep the colours muted, as neon would look off with his complexion. What, he likes fashion and likes to look good? Yeah, he may not look like it, but he does like looking his best, and can be extremely extra when he dresses up for special occasions. History In all honesty, Luxos didn't have much of a life before Monster High. He was once the shadow of another student at the school, Soul Heart, and wasn't really aware of anything. It wasn't until deep magic separated the two that Luxos became his own person, taking on his own name and his own personality. Even though he's only been alive for a year or so, he's gotten a reputation for being rebellious, as he skips class most days, and prefers to prank teachers for a quick laugh. This is because he is the "bad side of Soul", as many teachers say, since he is a literal embodiment of all his negative feelings. Comments like these just add fuel to the flames though, and one day Luxos will burst and it will not be good for everyone caught in the crossfire. Relationships Family Soul Heart :Given that he is Soul's shadow, it's easy to say that he sees Soul like a brother; one that he absolutely hates. Or perhaps instead of hate, it's jealousy. He envies how his "brother" gets to stand in the light, loved by everyone, which only amplifies his negative emotions. All Luxos wants is to prove he has a right to exist as well, even if it means taking his only family down in the process. Friends Messorem Canius :Luxos thought he could handle life on his own at first, but becoming friends with Rem was likely one of the best decisions of his short life. The two became close through a mutual hatred of their own existences, but soon found solace in the stories of the other. Even if Luxos still prefers to work alone, even he has to admit even just sitting in silence with someone is a lot better than sitting in silence alone. Romance :At the moment, Luxos is not looking for romance. He's too wrapped up in his schemes to care enough about such trivial things. Enemies :His only real enemy is Soul, though the list could be longer and he just wouldn't know. Pet Darkling :Created at the same time as Luxos, Darkling is the shadow of Soul's dog, Spirit. There isn't much to say about him, he's just a shadow dog, but he does make Luxos feel less alone in this situation, which definitely helps his mood a lot. Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * Luxos is based on the main enemies of the Kingdom Hearts series, the Heartless, but also contains references to other enemies found in the series, the nobodies and the unversed. ** Nobodies are referenced through his name, Luxos, which contains all the letters of Soul with an added X, much like the nobodies of the main group of bad guys in the series, Organization XIII. As well, the tattoo on his neck of the roman numeral XIII is a reference to the aforementioned bad guys. ** Unversed are referenced in three ways. First, his creation was very similar to the creation of the character Vanitas in the games, as he's the darkness extracted from someone else. It is from Vanitas that the unversed, beings of pure negative emotions, come, much like how Luxos is the embodiment of Soul's negative emotions. Lastly, the emblem on his shirt references the unversed by being the in game symbol that represents them. * His colour scheme is directly lifted off the darkling enemy heartless, which are creatures made from the darkness inside the hearts of keyblade wielders. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shadow Category:Wallpacapaca